Stumbling into You
by voila23xx
Summary: my take of what should happen after At World's End. Jack stumbles upon something he is wary about, but will it be useful after all? Some jack/elizabeth fluff, but there will be some action and real plot. I promise. should I write more, let me know please


Finally after weeks of sailing in the direction his compass had pointed him, the small crew of his new, small and stolen ship, the_ Darwinium_ cheered when the long awaited shout of "LAND HO!" came from the crow's nest. Jack scrambled up the rope ladder and took the telescope out of the watchman's hand and began to scan the horizon. Sure enough there it was. After weeks of following his somewhat functional compass they had found it, the island that would prove to be home of the Fountain of Youth.

The distance to the island passed quickly as the crew prepared the ship for anchor, they got the longboats in place and designated who would stay behind on the ship. Cotton, Gibbs and Marty were the three who would protect the ship if, however unlikely, other pirates decided that they wanted it. Jack was to go ashore with Anamaria, Pintel and Ragetti. Although Jack wished for more to come ashore with him incase he ran into a band of hungry natives, those seven were all that he had left in his crew. And they were all that really fit on the new small ship.

They dropped anchor and lowered three long boats into the water, Jack didn't like to be in a longboat with anyone else, so he decided that he was to get his own, Ana would have one and Pintel and Ragetti would share one.

Once on the island each of them split up according to Jacks orders and he himself set of straight into the jungle, holding his compass out before him. An hour went by as Jack stumbled along only occasionally glancing away from the compass to avoid a tree or bush. Just as he was beginning to get frustrated with his apparently broken compass he found himself falling over something on the ground. After letting out a loud string of profanities he rolled himself onto his back and sat up only to be utterly surprised at what he had tripped on.

He gently rolled the woman over, recognizing her immediately; there was no mistaking a face like that. She wore a simple black tunic and a pair of man's britches. And the arrow protruding from her chest seemed to be of native making, he was sure it was probably also drugged with one of their weird sleeping medians.

As he took in the fact that he had literally stumbled upon the one person he had been thinking about the most in the past few months an internal battle waged with in his mind. Even though he knew she could be nothing but trouble he didn't want her death on his hands. He bent over her and carefully wrapped his strong arms around the woman's tiny waist and neck picking her up and returning in the direction of his ship.

By the time his longboat reached the ship all three members that had elected to stay behind were crowded around the deck rail anxious to see who jack had brought back with him.

He had laid her down in between his own legs so her body rested against his thigh making rowing easy for himself, but getting the unconscious woman out of the boat and up to the deck was going to be a challenge. But with the help of Gibbs at the top of the ladder they eventually got her limp body over the side of the boat.

The three men now standing too look at whom Jack had found on the island stood in total shock. The midget and mute man were quiet while Gibbs of course had something to say.

"aye, um, Captain? Do ye think this might be an um, mistake. Not only Anamaria on the ship but also this one 'ere... two women aboard?" he asked gesturing towards the woman jack held in his arms.

"Gibbs, would ye' rather I let her die in them woods on the island? Go get me some bandages and some first aid supplies." Jack ordered over his shoulder as he began to make his way to his cabin in the back of the ship.

Gently he put her down on his own bed after collecting the medical supplies from Gibbs and locking the door to his cabin. He was glad she was still unconscious from the drugged arrow; she would not have to endure the pain of an arrow being pulled from her chest, or the sting of the medicine he would dab on her side.

Hesitantly Jack unbuttoned the front of her shirt and let it fall back, although he had revealed her breasts Jack's attention went straight to the wound just below her right collarbone.

After he had bandaged her up for good he stood and admired his handy first aid skills, then leaned low to her face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to have ye' back Lizzie." he said as he made his way to the door, blowing out a single candle and sending to room into darkness


End file.
